


shake the glitter off your clothes

by dizzy



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 02:10:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16076147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy
Summary: Phil takes Dan to Vegas to celebrate his 21st birthday.





	shake the glitter off your clothes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my phandomficfests bingo prompt "Vegas." Thanks to Sarah for reading over it. :)

The room smells like cigarette smoke and too-thick perfume, a scent that crawls into Phil's throat and lingers there uncomfortably. 

His mum would hate it, he thinks. His mum would scowl her face up in disgust and shakes her head and stomp right back outside, muttering under her breath all the while. 

Phil hates it, too, but it still feels right. The smell feels like part of the experience, like 3d texture on a painting made of bright lights and shouting, drunken voices. He hates the smell but he breathes it in deep because this is the smell of Las Vegas. 

*

Dan's a wild sort of happy here. 

His eyes are wide and he's taking everything in. He's like a kid on a playground, eager to explore though every few steps he runs away he turns back to make sure Phil is still there. 

Phil's right behind him every time, sometimes so close that their bodies bump together as they weave their way through the people. Some areas are wide and open, and in others there are huddled four deep around a table. 

"Are you gonna be a high roller tonight, Phil?" Dan asks. 

He's practically sparkling. It makes Phil's heart feel big, swooping things. Dan's always beautiful, but he doesn't always sparkle. Sometimes his beauty is a dark, gloomy thing. 

"We don't have enough money to be high rollers," Phil tells him. 

Dan grins. He's already sweating a bit. He looks exhilarating. He’s got his camera in his hand, ready to capture all the memories. "Come on, Phil. Let's pretend we're millionaires tonight." 

"Okay," Phil says, because they're not millionaires but they're something closer than they were a year ago, and tonight he'll ignore how weird and wild and sometimes scary it is and pretend with Dan. 

*

They sit at side by side slot machines. Phil’s had three drinks and they’ve all been free. He’s not actually sure what any of them were, but Dan’s having fun ordering and Phil’s enjoyed them all. 

He also likes the bright lights dancing on the machine. He can’t remember how much money he started with but the numbers jump and drop in almost even turns. He’s not out so he’ll keep going, watching things spin and spin and spin, listening to the music piped in loud throughout the building and the happy shrieks and noisy crowd sounds all around them. 

He looks over and catches Dan’s eye. “Good?” He asks. 

“What?” Dan can’t hear him. 

Phil leans in closer and puts his lips to Dan’s ear. “Are you good?” 

Dan does that smile where his eyes crinkle a bit at the corner and he nods. “Yeah, I’m good.” 

Phil turns back to his machine and pulls the lever again. He knows the button does the same thing, but pulling the lever just feels more appropriate. 

The machine lets out a shrill alarm and a series of deafening dings. “Dan, Dan, Dan!” Phil slaps his hand against Dan’s shoulder a few times. “I think I won!” 

Dan leans over, putting his weight on Phil’s shoulder so he can look at the screen. “Damn, Phil,” he says, whispering. “Guess you really are my sugar daddy tonight.” 

Phil is just drink enough on the drinks they had with lunch and the drinks they had while walking around at sunset and the drinks they’ve had on the casino floor that he smirks and says, “Guess I am.” 

*

Dan gets bored of the slot machines and wants to mark something else off his Vegas bucket list. 

Phil liked the casino floor better. That was nice, back there in the bright wide open. 

He's got one finger hooked into one of Dan's help loops, because this place is dark and no one will see and his heart is pounding in his chest with a feeling like Dan could disappear in here.

There's a woman on a table and she's dancing. 

He's not going to think about why that's so scary. He's not going to think about why Dan hasn't dropped staring at one of the women in at least two minutes. Phil's not even sure he's blinked. 

He really doesn't like this place. 

Dan looks over at him suddenly. His eyes are bright, shining, and it's still beautiful but right now it makes Phil want to cry in a weird way he'll work hard to repress once he's not so drunk. 

"Phil," Dan says. Everything sounds like it's on a delay. They're both drunk. 

Can they just go yet? 

"Phil," Dan says again. 

"What?" Phil asks. 

Dan fumbles in his pockets and comes up with a wad of singles. Phil's heart sinks to the floor. Of course that's what Dan wants. Dan had been so excited earlier when he'd gotten them after cashing in his meager winnings. 

Phil knows there's nothing really going to happen. He knows Dan's going to leave with him. He also knows he agreed to this, because Dan wants the whole Vegas experience and made it sound like it'd just be a laugh. 

There's a woman on the table without her shirt on and Phil doesn't really feel like laughing. He wonders if Dan would let him just leave, so Dan can put the dollars in places Phil doesn't think about. Maybe if he-

Dan shoves the bills into Phil's hand. "I want you to touch her," Dan says, almost tripping over his words in his obvious excitement. "Please. I wanna see it." 

Phil takes the money almost on instinct, on habit. "What?" 

Dan leans in close and whispers hot in Phil's ear. "Please. I wanna see you touch her. Then I want to go back to our room and I want you to fuck me." 

Everything is upside down in Phil's head, but something about Dan's voice puts his heart back in it's right place and makes everything else surge with sudden arousal. He's too drunk to feel so many things in such a short time. 

He lets go of Dan's belt loop, kisses him quick and hard just once, and then lets Dan push him toward the table. 

The woman kneels down, legs spread wide. Phil doesn't look. "Hi there, sweetie," she coos. Everything about it feels manufactured and he thinks it's weird how her tits don't move but he lets her take his hand with the money still clenched in his fingers and guide it skimming down her chest to the strap of her thong. She leans in close, chest right in front of his face. She can probably feel his breath on her nipples.

He shoves the money in fast, so fast she laughs at him. It's not a mean sound but she says, "Nervous, baby?" and he has the stray thought that his mum and dad helped pay for this trip and how horrified would his mum be if she knew this is how he was spending it? 

He politely says, "Thank you," to her and then turns around. He's sure he'll have not given Dan what Dan wanted - and it's Dan's birthday after all - but the awkwardness that drenched the moment doesn't seem to matter. 

Dan grabs his hand and pulls him out of the dark hotel club. 

* 

He falls asleep after sex, and when he wakes up he feels a lot less drunk. Not entirely sober yet because there's still a cloud of fuzziness clinging to him and no hangover to speak of, but his thoughts feel clear and a lot more controlled than they had before. 

Dan's not in bed beside him anymore. He's standing in front of the window and he's completed naked, his body a pale nice shape in front of the inky dark of the sky and the well lit city underneath. 

"People are going to see your willy," Phil says. His voice sounds scratchy. 

Dan looks over his shoulder and rolls his eyes. "It's Vegas, Phil. There are more interesting naked people to be looked at than me." 

"Nuh uh," Phil argues. 

"You're biased." Dan's voice sounds throaty, his private night time voice. "It's only eleven pm. We're bad at doing Vegas, Phil." 

Phil rolls over. He could sleep again, probably, but he doesn't want to close his eyes when he could be staring at Dan's bum instead. "Do you want to go out again?" Phil asks. 

He'd really rather not. 

Dan looks at him. "What do you want?" 

"I want ice cream," Phil says. 

"We could get ice cream," Dan says. "Nothing closes here."

Phil sits up. He scratches his chest, then stretches his arms over his head. When he's finished with his stretch he realizes Dan is watching him and smiling. "Okay," Phil says, realizing he hasn't answered. "Let's get ice cream." 

*

They stand in t-shirts and jeans with sex hair (and Phil's pretty sure still some dried come on his stomach that's itching him) outside a restaurant that looks too fancy for them to be even let in. 

But they are, because Vegas cares more about what your money looks like than what you look like. 

"Do you want to eat here?" Phil asks. He's not drunk enough anymore for this to feel more nice than exhausting. 

A woman in a tight red evening dress walks by. She's got a small child by the hand, and the child makes a funny face at Phil. He thinks to ask Dan later why a lady would have a kid in a Vegas hotel at nearly midnight. People are weird. People in this city are weird, and it makes him feel weird and like nothing is quite real. 

"Let's take it back to the room," Dan says, and Phil wonders if maybe Dan isn't feeling a bit of the same. 

*

They eat chocolate chunk and pistachio gelato from containers on the already messed up bed, because Dan says they need to keep one safe from Phil's mess so they can actually sleep. 

"I can't believe you got all of that," Dan says, because nestled in the bag still is a slice of Italian cream cake and a creme brulee. 

"Their menu was too nice," Phil says. "I want to go back tomorrow for that sundae." 

"Okay," Dan says. "We'll go back tomorrow for the sundae tomorrow."

He doesn't think he wants to go back to the club with the women. But if Dan wants to, he probably will. Looking back, it wasn't all that bad. She's just a lady doing her job. 

But mostly it's that Dan's smiled a lot all day and Phil will probably do whatever he needs to in order to keep it that way. 

Phil almost asks what else Dan wants to do tomorrow, but he decides he'd rather not know. Dan's probably got a lot left on the list of things he wants to do and it's not that it'll all be awful, it's just that sometimes if he thinks too much about something he ends up being afraid of it whether it's really scary or not. 

Phil sneaks his spoon over to taste Dan's pistachio. Dan tilts the cup toward him, letting him. He's got that sleepy look about him finally. When his gelato is done he lays down on the bed with his head near Phil's hip, one hand tucked under his cheek. Phil reaches down to stroke his hair. Dan deserves nice hotels and fancy drinks. He deserves things that make him laugh. He deserves to be able to lay his head down and sleep without his head so full of badness, and Phil hopes that's what's happening right now. 

He rubs his fingers against the base of Dan's neck and feels Dan sigh into it. 

Phil didn't know it was possible to want to take care of a person this much. Dan in his tender moments, Dan in every moment, makes Phil want to move mountains. It made him find the bravery to ask his mum and dad for money to take Dan to a place he wanted to go to celebrate his birthday. 

Las Vegas might never be the sort of place where Phil feels comfortable in his own skin, but for Dan he’ll try every new thing.

**Author's Note:**

> [read and reblog on tumblr](http://alittledizzy.tumblr.com/post/178385047085/shake-the-glitter-off-your-clothes-rating-t-word)


End file.
